Last Christmas
by KamiiMasen
Summary: Una Bella sola y con el corazon roto en navidad. El chico que ama no le corresponde y esta en Italia, una noche prometedora con Pizzas y peliculas viejas.


_Aqui les presento mi fic navideño, estoy recien comenzando con esto de los fics, asi que no me maten aun porfavor, perdon por si ven alguna falta de ortografia o lo que sea, soy bastante distraida :D_

_Para tener una mayor comprension de la historia por favor escuchen la cancion Last Christmas, da igual que version :D_

**Disclaimer:** tecnicamente todo es de Meyer, la loca y desparatada idea es mia...y la cancion sinceramente no se de quien es la original haha...

* * *

_Last Christmas_

_Navidad..._para el mundo es una de las fechas más especiales del año.

Es la festividad en donde las familias se juntan, olvidan sus diferencias y celebran juntos, llenando de amor y cariño el hogar.

Pero yo estoy _sola_…en _navidad, _no puedo compartir esta fecha con mi familia, porque para mi ha dejado de ser una noche hermosa. No deseo estar junto a mis padres y llevar una mascara encima, tengo el corazón roto, y si bien ha pasado un año, esta noche me lo recuerda más que nunca…

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_La navidad pasada..._

Me sentía en las nubes, el estaba junto a mi, decidí luego de mucho tiempo dar ese paso...confesarle lo que sentía en mi corazón...lo _amaba_, y me sentía perfectamente lista para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

A pesar de estar lista, me costo bastante encontrar un momento apropiado para decírselo, quería que estuviésemos solos, que ese fuese solo nuestro momento…pero cuando este se acercaba, comencé a notarlo algo extraño, pero no me preocupe por eso, no debía ser nada grave.

Estábamos abrazados sobre el sofá de la casa de mis padres, lo sentí algo tenso, pero estaba tan ensimismada en lo que vendría ahora que no me preocupe mayormente.

-_Edward_…necesito hablar contigo –le dije algo nerviosa por lo que vendría a continuación-

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo Bella… –me digo algo serio- estas semanas han sido maravillosas junto a ti…en realidad me siento muy a gusto contigo, por lo que me cuesta decir esto…-antes de que pudiese continuar lo interrumpí-

-Edward…este tiempo juntos para mí ha sido de igual forma maravilloso, por lo que me he dado cuenta, de que contigo me siento muy a gusto y…-ahora fue el turno de Edward para interrumpirme-

-Bella...por favor déjame continuar, porque si no lo digo ahora no ser capaz de hacerlo después –fruncí mi ceño ante esto, ¿Qué podría ser?-

-Pero, es que yo –me hizo callar-

-es importante que te lo diga ahora mismo, veras – hable antes de que dijera otra cosa-

-_Te amo_…-lo dije rápido-

-me voy mañana a Italia…

-¿Qué? – Dijimos al unísono-

-¿te…te vas a Italia?

-¿tu me _amas_?-dijo frunciendo su ceño, y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho al instante- Bella yo lo siento muchísimo, pero yo n…no –mis ojos comenzaron a arder- aparte me voy mañana y –bajo su mirada- no estoy listo para una relación seria.

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Lo demas es historia.

Así que aquí estaba yo, luego de un año, aun con mi corazón roto en pedazos, creo que se comprenderá el porque no tenia animo para fiestas...

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

Pero lo peor, era aceptar que no iba a la fiesta de mis padres por ser una cobarde, porque sabia que _él_ estaría allí...

No soportaría verlo nuevamente, de seguro me caería a pedazos, y sinceramente no deseaba volver a caer en la trampa de sus orbes verdes…y me dolía el pensar que talvez ni siquiera recordara quien soy, lo que no me sorprendería nada, ha pasado un año, un año que ha traído muchos cambios en mi vida, también me destrozaría verlo del brazo con alguna bella italiana…ha pasado un año pero aun no he podido juntar las piezas de mi roto corazón…se siente como un agujero en mi pecho…un agujero que seria difícil cerrar.

_Happy Christmas  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you" I meant it_

Mis amigas pensaban que estaba loca por haberme enamorado tan profundamente y tan rápido, me decían que tal vez confundí mis sentimientos, pero yo sabia que no era así, solo era un banal intento de mis amigas para que me olvidara de _él_, pero me era imposible, que daría yo por poder olvidarme de _él_…pero ya saben lo que dicen _el amor es ciego_, y el mío si que lo era, porque no se daba cuenta que nunca fue correspondido…

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

Soy una verdadera estupida, pero una estupida enamorada...

Continúe sumida en mis pensamientos unas cuantas horas más, pero soy humana, y debía de comer algo, con mis ánimos por el suelo, agarre fuerzas para ir por el teléfono y llamar para pedir una pizza…

Woooooh!_ La fantástica y feliz navidad de Bella Swan y su producida cena navideña…_

Ya con mi encargo hecho, me fui a por las películas, quería tener todo listo para cuando mi cena llegase, esto es lo bueno de una solitaria navidad, no tenias que matar tus neuronas pensando en que harías de cenar o cosas por el estilo…solo preocuparte por mantener tu mente ocupada por una noche, y esperaba poder lograrlo…

30 minutos después…

Sentí el timbre, ha de ser la pizza, hasta que al fin se dignaba a llegar, tenían suerte de que fuese navidad, sino haría hincapié en su slogan "_si no llega en menos de 20 minutos, le devolvemos su dinero_", patrañas…pero solo por esta noche lo dejaría pasar, no quería que el chico pizza tuviese que soportar a una amargada como yo en una noche llena de _"paz"_.

Me acerque a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo me encontré frente a _nada,_ el pasillo estaba completamente vacío…lo que me extraño bastante, talvez el chico pizza creyó que no había nadie en casa y se fue…

-Ash…maldito… ¿donde esta mi pizza? –susurre-

Estaba enojadísima

-esta noche no puede ser más perfecta –dije con ironía mientras cerraba la puerta-

5 minutos después volví a sentir el timbre, me levante rápidamente no fue que el chico pizza se fuese _otra vez_

Volví a abrir la puerta y ¿que encontré esta vez?_…él _

_Él…_

_É…l_

_Edward…_

-Edward… ¿q-que ha…haces aquí? –Intente decir con mis ojos abiertos como verdaderos platos, esto tenia que ser una ilusión, una vil y muy cruel ilusión-

_Él_ solo me dio una sonrisa torcida, y mi corazón se paralizo, para cuando reaccione sentí sus labios sobre mi boca.

_Los labios de él…_

_Él me estaba besando…nos estábamos besando._

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

Lentamente nos separamos luego del beso, y pego su frente con la mía, mientras yo aun sentía mi corazón bombeando fuertemente y con mi respiración entrecortada, sin dudarlo estaba híperventilando…y es que no todos los días viene el chico del cual estas enamorada a besarte en la puerta de tu casa.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunte cuando finalmente pude encontrar mi voz-

-_Te amo_ – susurro, y yo lo mire atónita- _Te amo_

-¡¿Qué? –grite separándome de _él, esto tenia que ser una broma-_

-Que _te amo_ Bella…se que ha pasado un año desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, pero no tienes idea de lo torturante que ha sido el estar lejos de ti –dijo acercándose-

-Pero…si tú te fuiste, y me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo, tú lo dijiste Edward –dije aun impresionada por lo que me decía-

-Se exactamente lo que dije, y no sabes como me arrepiento, para ese entonces ya te amaba Bella, pero fui un cobarde, tuve miedo –dijo dando otro paso para acercarse a mi con una expresión torturada-

-¿miedo de que? Yo te confesé lo que sentía…-le dije sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos-

-y ese fue el problema Bella…tenia miedo de lo que sentía, jamás me había sentido así con alguien, pensé que no podría llegar a nada contigo, y días antes a nuestra _conversación_ me ofrecieron irme a Italia, y acepte irme, así estaría lejos de ti… cuando me dijiste que me amabas entre en pánico, en vez de confesarte que yo también te amaba preferí salir corriendo de allí.

-Pe…pero –no hallaba que decir, estaba atónita con lo que me decía-

-Se que es imposible de creer, pero por favor perdóname, déjame estar a tu lado ahora, como siempre debió haber sido –dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mis mejillas- _Te amo_ como no tienes idea…haré lo que sea necesario para que estés conmigo…por favor –dijo juntando nuestras frentes-

-Eres un tonto –le dije mientras miraba sus ojos- pero te amo…-ambos sonreímos-

-Se mi novia –dijo mirándome intensamente, yo solo atine a asentir- Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo…

Y me beso, se sentía increíble, era indescriptible el como se sentía que Edward me besara, era absolutamente delicioso, sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, estrechándome contra él, sintiendo su calor…

-Feliz navidad –me susurro después del beso-

-Feliz navidad –le dije- ahora sigue besándome –le sonreí-

-Como órdenes, _novia mía_...- y siguió besándome-

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

La navidad pasada, no fue muy agradable que digamos, pero esta sin duda seria perfecta, porque tenia a Edward en ella, como mi novio y me amaba...

Me amaba…Sin duda todo era perfecto…

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Pero... ¿Donde estaba mi pizza?


End file.
